High School Romance
by Magikal Mela
Summary: AU Teen Fic – Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt go through the experience of high school romance. They go through many obstacles but we only wonder what the future holds for them. I’ll include other characters too! No magic...(PL)
1. Valentine Blues

A/N: Alright here's another fic I was inspired with thanks to the loving holiday coming up soon. I've decided to make 6-7ish chapters, maybe more. Truth be told I hate Valentine's cause I'm all alone, but I love romance so here it is. I hope you enjoy! Look for long awaited updates on my others fics! LoL I swear UPDATES SOON!!!  
  
Summary: A/U Teen Fic – Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt go through the experience of high school romance. They go through many obstacles but we only wonder what the future holds for them. I'll include other characters too! No magic... (P/L)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Eh...it's a teen fic. LoL)  
  
×°× `·....................................................................................·´ ×°×  
  
---3---High School Romance---  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
I heard the words come out  
  
I felt that I would die  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
  
Then you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken  
  
I'd give anything now  
  
to kill those words for you  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
~*Chapter 1 – Valentine Blues*~  
  
Leo sat in his fifth period class. He didn't really care what it was. All he could do was think about Piper. He had hurt her so much, he didn't even mean what he said. He was just jealous and it was stupid. He trusted Piper with all his heart and she would never do that to him. He screwed up so much and the most romantic day was coming up. He wanted to make it special for her, he had it all planned out but he already ruined that. He sat there staring off in space when it finally hit him. Why didn't he just win her back? He could make it up to her. Valentines Day was coming up and it would be perfect to get back together. The problem was every time he looked at her he could only remember the sadness he caused her.  
  
It was fifth period and Piper Halliwell sat at the back of English class chewing on a pen. She rolled her eyes as the teacher rambled on about stupid love poems. She definitely wasn't looking forward to Valentine's Day, which happened to land on tomorrow. Everyone seemed to be in the loving mood, but not her. Not since last week. The whole past week she had cried herself to sleep and it made her realize she was truly in love with Leo Wyatt. It wasn't just high school puppy love, she could feel it was more, but she screwed up. She overreacted, and ruined everything that made her happy. Leo Wyatt came into her life in grade 10. He was the new guy and all the cheerleaders drooled over him. Piper wasn't insanely popular, but she wasn't a huge geek either. She was sweet, kind and gentle. Leo laid eyes on her and was completely infatuated with her. They had been dating for almost a year now, Valentine's Day would make it one year which made Piper even more heartbroken. She began to drift away wondering where it ever went wrong.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Piper walked through the halls to her locker. She was so happy that she didn't notice the wet floors. She was almost at her locker before she took a step and slipped on the wet floors. She was saved right before she hit the ground. When she turned around to see who saved her she was surprised.  
  
"Dan." Piper looked at him confusingly. He was still holding her hand for breaking her fall.  
  
"You should be more careful next time." He said moving closer to her.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him, "Yeah, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
She didn't notice Leo staring at them from across the hall. He looked hurt and confused.  
  
"Leo, this isn't what it looks like." She said pulling away from Dan.  
  
"It looks like you guys are a little close." He said walking up to them giving Dan a dirty look. Dan took the hint and left the two of them alone.  
  
Once Dan had left Leo spoke up. "So were you planning on letting me know?" Leo asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh come on Leo!" She shouted. "There's nothing between Dan and I, I fell, he broke my fall and he was telling me to be careful."  
  
Leo shook his head. "I saw the way he looked at you Piper, he's the most popular guy in the school and I know you used to have a huge crush on him, you told me."  
  
Piper took a deep breath and her voice got stern. "Leo, I swear there is nothing. He was just being friendly."  
  
Leo grew frustrated "You know what?! No one even noticed you before I came along!" Leo shouted. She looked hurt and Leo immediately felt stupid. "Piper, I - I – didn't..." Piper put her hand up to stop him. "You know what, forget it Leo. From now on, pretend not to notice me!!!" She exclaimed as she stormed out of the school.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
The bell rang and Piper dashed out of the classroom. She just wanted to go home, go home and forget about everything. She wanted everything to be the way it was. She passed the decorations around the school on her way to her locker and it didn't make it any easier. She grabbed her books and her coat out of her locker and tried to ignore all the happy couples around her. Suddenly her heart jumped in her throat as she saw Leo in the hallway. Their eyes locked as he stood at the other end of the hallway. He looked distant and sad and began to walk away. Piper's heart sank, she was so harsh to him, and he most likely didn't even mean what he said. She rushed out of the school before she let a tear slip down her cheek as she made her way to home only to come to school the next day to face one of the most depressing days of the year.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Song lyrics. "Forgive Me" by Evanescene. It's for Leo's POV. I do hope you enjoyed that! I will be posting more it won't be a huge fic, or maybe it will be. We'll see for now...Enjoy! Have a Happy Valentine's Day! 


	2. Valentine's Day

A/N: Thanks for all you're reviews! Here's the next part! I'll be updating my other fics tonite...since I have nothing to do! LoL  
  
×°× `·....................................................................................·´ ×°×  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Ooh, I love the way you  
  
Love the way you love me  
  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
  
The way you love me  
  
The way you love me  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
~*Chapter 2 – Valentine's Day*~  
  
Leo woke up with a smile on his face. Today was the day he was going to get Piper back. He was going to let her know how much she meant to him. He jumped in the shower, put on nice pair of jeans and the shirt he knew that Piper loved. He brushed his teeth, put on some "Dolce and Gabbanna" Piper's favourite men's cologne and spiked his hair. He grabbed his bag, the letter and gift he had for Piper and dashed out the door, ready to make today the best day of his life.  
  
Piper rolled out of bed dreading today, Valentine's Day. She'd be surrounded by the annoyingly happy couples while she was miserable. She got out of bed hitting her foot on something under her bed. She pulled out a box of Leo's things, and took out a picture of them at the school carnival. She touched Leo's face, knowing that today would have been their special day, missing him even more. She put the picture back and tucked the box back under her bed. She had a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and grabbed her books not looking forward to the day ahead. Truth was she really didn't know how great her day would really turn out to be.  
  
She got into class to see Leo sitting at the back where she sat too. She really hated this class if she wasn't with Leo. She could feel him looking at her as she sat down beside him. She avoided looking at him, she was still a little mad at him, but she wanted him back so badly. Class had been in for an hour, but neither Piper nor Leo had been paying any attention. They both looked at each other when the other wasn't. A knock at the door caused the whole class to look up. Piper sighed as it was the school council delivering the candy grams and roses. Piper was secretly wishing that one was for her, from Leo. Her heart sped up as the person delivering the flowers walked over to her desk. Piper had a smile on her face until she read the tag. The rose was from Dan. Leo looked over at her but quickly looked away when she looked at him. He knew who it was from, but he wasn't going to get mad about it. Suddenly another knock at the door interrupted the class. A man stood in the door way with a huge bouquet of roses, balloons, and a basket filled with chocolates, teddy's and a white envelope. Piper's eyes widened as wondered who went through all that trouble for someone. When the man asked for a Piper Halliwell she was shocked as the teacher pointed her out. The man set the gifts on her desk and she slowly reached for the envelope.  
  
¸,.·´¨`·., ¡ | i | i | ¡ ,.·´¨`·.,¸  
  
Dear Piper,  
  
I've been a stupid jerk. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, the way it sounded. You had every right to get angry. All I truly meant that was no one sees you the way I do. Dan may be popular and everyone that the girls want, but he could never love you the way I do. This week without you has killed me. I've been miserable without you. In a way I'm glad it happened because it's made me realize, I'm totally and utterly in love with you. I don't ever want to be without you and I hope that you can forgive me. I want this to be a day that you'll remember forever. It would be a year today that you changed my life for the better. I would be nothing without you and I was just scared that I would loose you. I'm sorry for being a jealous idiot. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you because nothing would be worth losing you.  
  
Love always you're biggest fan,  
  
Leo  
  
¸,.·´¨`·., ¡ | i | i | ¡ ,.·´¨`·.,¸  
  
Piper looked up from reading the letter with tears in her eyes. Leo had been watching the whole time, hoping that she would take him back. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled. He let out the breath he was holding and then the bell rang. Leo stood up with his bag and walked over to Piper. She stood up and threw her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot." He whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."  
  
Piper pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. She put both of her hands on his face and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
"You are the sweetest man on the face of the planet, and I'm in love with you." She said as they pulled away. Leo smiled at that and put her books in her bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Shall we?" He asked as he put out his hand. She took his hand and the basket of gifts as the single rose fell off the desk. They walked out of the classroom hand in hand, heading to Piper's locker. Leo had such a big smile on his face and Piper had one matching.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Leo asked when they got to her locker.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Something with you." She whispered as she kissed him affectionately.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Song lyrics: "The Way You Love Me" by Faith Hill. I felt it was appropriate. LoL Hope you all like it! Don't ever think I would keep them apart!!! LoL Tonight...I will update all about THEIR nite! 


	3. A Romantic Evening

A/N: Yet again thanks for the reviews...erm I guess after this chapter I'll throw in some more couples. I'm a HUGE P/L shipper. *grins* if you didn't notice. LoL I'll add in some more couples next chapter though!  
  
×°× `·....................................................................................·´ ×°×  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
My darling, I  
  
Can't get enough of your love, babe  
  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
  
I can't get enough of your love, babe  
  
Oh, some things I can't get used to  
  
No matter how I try  
  
It's like the more you give, the more I want  
  
And baby, that's no lie, oh, no, babe  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
~*Chapter 3 – Valentine's Evening*~  
  
Lunch time came along and Piper sat alone in the corner in the cafeteria. Leo had bought her lunch and a special Valentine donut. He was holding her hand and apologizing for the millionth time that morning.  
  
"Leo, you've already apologized, it's ok." She said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I know I have, but I was so stupid, and I can't get over that." He said squeezing her hand. "You are the most sweetest person in the entire world. You're honest and caring and I overreacted."  
  
"Leo that's not true, I should have let go right away, but I was too dazed out, all I could think about was our date that night." She looked to the ground as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Leo pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I ruined everything, it's all my fault." Piper shook her head and looked back up at him. "It's not Leo, I was kinda shocked that he was even paying attention to me, You were right I was invisible until you came along-" Leo stopped her. "That is not true." He stated sternly. "I didn't mean it like that at all-" This time Piper cut Leo off. "I know Leo, what I mean is that no one has ever paid attention to me all my life, then you walked into my life and made me feel like I was important, like I mattered." Leo smiled sweetly. "You do." He said. Piper let a couple more tears slide down her cheek. "I just feel so horrible Leo, I was happy that people were paying attention to me, especially the most popular person in the school, but I don't need that Leo, not any of it. You give me all the attention I need and when I saw that look on you're face. I felt so horrible Leo, you mean everything to me." Leo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You mean everything to me too, we're gonna be ok." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
By the end of the day the whole school knew that Piper and Leo were now back together. They made it very clear, they weren't wasting any time together. They were locked at the hip. They were at Pipers locker after school making out, making up for a week without each other when Phoebe tapped Piper on the shoulder.  
  
"Umm, yeah I'm really happy for you Piper and you Leo, but Prue isn't gonna wait for us forever."  
  
They pulled away from each other both smiling. Leo closed Pipers locker for her and took her hand.  
  
"I'll walk you to the car." He said sweetly. "Ok." She replied as she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
They were almost at Prue's car, she was sitting in the front talking with Andy. "How does 5 O'clock sound?" Leo asked her kissing the back of her hand. She narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you have planned mister?" She asked him biting her lip. "I've had something planned for awhile." He smiled mischievously. "Well, what is it?" She asked suspiciously. "It's a surprise." He said his eyes sparkling. She poked him in the chest, "Tell me." Leo laughed. "My parents aren't home tonight, so I was thinking it could just be the two of us, dinner and a movie." Piper intertwined her fingers with his, "Sounds romantic, what are we ordering?" She asked. Leo stepped back still holding onto Piper's hands. "You don't think I can cook?" He asked pretending to be hurt. She laughed for awhile at him before she looked at his serious face, "Leo the only thing you can make is macaroni and cheese." Leo moved back in wrapping his arms around her. "I haven't been taking hospitality for no reason at all." He said quietly. Piper looked lovingly into his eyes. "Oh." She stated trying not to laugh. "Just you wait-" Leo said scrunching his nose. "I might be an even better chef than you." Piper giggled. "That I'd like to see." Prue beeped the horn and Piper turned around to see her sisters and Andy staring at them. Piper turned her attention back to Leo and kissed him tenderly. "I love you Leo. Today has turned out better than I could ever have imagined." Leo smiled showing his pearly whites. "Well it's not over yet." He kissed her one last time and watched them head off before rushing home to make a night that Piper would cherish forever.  
  
Five O'clock rolled around and Leo was finishing lighting a candle when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and Piper broke into a fit of giggles. At first he was confused then he looked down and realized he forgot to take off his "Kiss the Cook" apron and put on his pants. He began laughing too and pulled Piper in to kiss her. When she finally pulled away and regained her breath from laughing she pointed at him. "It's very cute." She said smiling. "The apron or my heart boxers?" He asked with a laugh. She chewed on her lip for a second, "Mmm both." She replied smiling. He turned a little red and then took her jacket off and hung it up. "Wait here one second." He said quickly running up the stairs. Piper looked around and saw a trail of rose petals. She contemplated following them or waiting for Leo, but her curiosity took over. She followed them all the way to a white envelope on the counter beside a bunch of fake flowers. She laughed to herself, "He got me fake flowers." Leo came back downstairs, he had taken off the apron and put on some pants. He smiled and quietly walked over to her while she opened the card. "My love for you will die when these flowers do." As she got to the end he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and giggled. "You are so cheesy, and I love it."  
  
Leo kissed the tip of her nose and pulled out the chair for her to sit down. "This is so beautiful!" She exclaimed as she saw the candlelit table. "The only beautiful thing here, is you." He said bringing over a wine glass filled with ginger ale. She giggled as he brought over plates of food. "So Mr. Chef...what have you made for us tonight?" She asked her eyes sparkling. "Well..." he said setting down the plates. "That would be lemon chicken, garden salad, garlic sticks and dessert is a surprise." He said quite proud of himself. She took a bite of the chicken and Leo watched her with delight. She looked up at him shocked. "I'm so proud of you Leo!" She exclaimed. He laughed, "So it's not bad then?" He asked. "Not at all." She smiled at him. The two finished up dinner as Leo brought out dessert. "Care to bring France home?" Leo asked putting on a very bad French accent. Piper began to laugh, "Cute, very cute." She stretched her neck up to try and see what it was. "It smells fruity." She said. Leo smiled, "Vanilla ice cream crepes with strawberry sauce." He informed her as he set it down. The two finished their dessert as Piper stood up, walked over to Leo at sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is has been such a great day." She said smiling sweetly and playing with his hair. She continued on as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "I thought today would be the worst day ever, I missed you, we just broke up and it's our anniversary-" She said the last part as she smiled. "Then Dan got me that rose to top it off, but you-" She said running her finger down his cheek. "Never cease to amaze me, you are so romantic, so loving, so sweet and kind and gentle and this night has been amazing, because you're amazing." Leo blushed, "I only do this for you." He whispered as he leaned into kiss her lovingly. When they pulled apart Leo stood up and brought Piper with him. He walked over to the CD player and pressed play. "Would you like to dance?" He asked holding out his hand, she took it and they began to dance.  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨ I've heard people say that  
  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
  
But I don't know about that  
  
As many times as we've loved  
  
We've shared love and made love  
  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
  
There's just not enough, baby  
  
There's just not enough  
  
Oh, oh, baby  
  
Uh-uh ¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Piper lay her head on his shoulder and took in his scent. "How did I get so lucky." She thought to herself.  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
My darling, I  
  
Can't get enough of your love, babe  
  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
  
I can't get enough of your love, babe  
  
Oh, some things I can't get used to  
  
No matter how I try  
  
It's like the more you give, the more I want  
  
And baby, that's no lie, oh, no, babe  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
They continued to sway to Barry White. "God I love her." Leo smiled to himself.  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Tell me, what can I say, what am I gonna do  
  
How should I feel when everything is you  
  
What kind of love is this that you're givin' me  
  
Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Girl, all I know  
  
Is every time you're here  
  
I feel the change  
  
Somethin' moves  
  
I scream your name  
  
Look what you got me doin'  
  
Darling, I  
  
Can't get enough of your love, babe  
  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
  
I can't get enough of your love, babe, oh, no, babe  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Piper swore she could stay like this forever. It felt so right. She knew that this was more than high school puppy love.  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Girl, if I can only make you see  
  
And make you understand  
  
Girl, your love for me is all I need  
  
And more than I can stand, oh, well, babe  
  
How can I explain all the things I feel  
  
You've given me so much, girl, you're so unreal  
  
Still I keep loving you more and more each time  
  
Girl, what am I gonna do because you're blowin' my mind  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
He continued to sway to the music holding her softly in his embrace. "Oh yeah, I picked a really good song." He kept thinking to himself.  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
I get the same old feelin'  
  
Every time you're here  
  
I feel the change  
  
Somethin' moves  
  
I scream your name  
  
Look what you got me doin'  
  
Darling, I  
  
Can't get enough of your love, babe  
  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
  
I can't get enough of your love, babe  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
"I can't get enough of his love." Piper sighed happily. "He's so much better than Dan."  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Oh, my darling, I  
  
Can't get enough of your love, babe, oh, babe  
  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
  
I can't get enough of your love, babe  
  
Darling, I  
  
Can't get enough of your love, babe  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
After they danced, the two then headed up to Leo's room and snuggled up on the bed with a blanket as Leo pressed play on the remote. By the time the credits of Sleepless in Seattle had passed the two lovers were almost fast asleep, snuggled on Leo's bed. "Yeah, this is how it should be." Piper thought to herself as she drifted off into a blissful slumber.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Song Lyrics, "Can't Get Enough of Your Love Babe" by Barry White. It's a classic! LoL So that's it for tonight! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I shall add in some more couple in tomorrow's chapter! Look for my other fic updates too! eeeeeiiiiikkkkk so much fluff! :D 


	4. Paradise

A/N: Ooook kiddies! Here's the new update! I know it's been freakin forever I'm sorry, but here it is! I love all your reviews! Thanks! I've been watching my couple at school, lol they've been inspiration. Here's some more fluff...seriously IM SORRY! I'll try harder to update more! I really will!  
  
×°× `·....................................................................................·´ ×°×  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Last night as I lay dreaming, The strangest kind of feeling. Reaveal this secret meaning. And now I know.  
  
I've never ever been to paradise, I've never ever seen no angel's eyes. I'll never ever let this magic die. No matter where you are, You are my lucky star.  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
~*Chapter 4 – Paradise*~  
  
Piper woke up to the rays of the sun snuggled up against Leo's chest. Her head shot up as she realized she had fallen asleep and her sisters and Grams would assume something. "Crap!" She mumbled as she rolled out of Leo's embrace unwillingly. Leo stirred as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry." She whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you." Leo smiled. "I don't mind waking up to see your beautiful face." She blushed. "Last night was wonderful Leo, better than I ever imagined waking up." Leo stroked her cheek, "I'm glad, I'll remember yesterday forever." Piper giggled as she looked at Leo's clock, it read 9:04. "Grams is going to kill me." She said as she turned back to face him. He shook his head, "Your grams likes me, just tell her the truth and if your lucky Prue covered for you." Piper leaned up and kissed him. "I better get going." "Okay." Leo whispered still in a sleepy state.  
  
.........  
  
Piper peered through the back window looking into the kitchen. She saw no one there so she crept through the back door. She heard voices coming from the living room, she peered in to see Grams and Prue talking. She turned around and quickly rushed up the stairs as quiet as possible. Half an hour had passed as Piper was now dressed for the day sitting at her vanity brushing her long silky hair when she was disturbed by a knock at her door. "Come in." she called. Prue stepped in and closed the door behind her. "You're lucky you're home, Grams was just about to come check on you." Piper put her brush down and turned to Prue. "Thanks for covering for me." Prue shrugged her shoulders, "It's only fair, you've covered for me countless amounts of times." Piper nodded her head. Silence filled the room as Prue gazed at Piper intently. "Piper, did you have sex with him?" Prue said abruptly. "Excuse me?" Piper gawked at Prue's insolence. "First of all it's not really any of you're business and secondly no. Leo knows I'm not ready for that he wouldn't pressure me. We just fell asleep watching a movie I swear." Prue put her hands in defeat and sighed. "I know, okay I believe you, I'm sorry I asked you that I had no business, but I worry about you, you're only 16 you know." Piper rolled her eyes, "Yes Prue I know how old I am and I know that I'm responsible and not ready and when the time comes if I feel it's right I'll be informed and-" Prue cut her off. "Okay, okay. You get it I know I'll be leaving now." Piper smiled biting her lip waiting for Prue to leave. "Well..." Prue began. "...Can I at least here all the dirt about your night?" She asked. Piper laughed and motioned for Prue to come sit on the bed. Piper took Prue's hands in hers, "So okay, I got there and....."  
  
......3 months later......  
  
Leo sat at the top of a slide with Piper between his legs. The sun shone bright, the birds were chirping and it was a beautiful day. Piper nibbled on the last of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich leaning against Leo's strong chest. "Hey babe, you know what time it is?" Leo asked her kissing the tip of her ear. Piper put her sandwich in her lap and glanced at her watch, "Almost 12." She said. "We should leave soon then, can't be late for my calculus test." Leo suggested. Piper smiled, "We should do this more often, I like getting away from school, the people at lunch, it's like paradise, this is cute what's it called again?" She giggled tilting her head to look up at him. "A parknic." He stated. "Right..." She said shaking her head. "How did you come up with that again?" She asked. "Well..." Leo said wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. "We are having a picnic at a park. So it's a parknic. Clever don't you think." He said grinning. Piper laughed, "It's cute. Can we do this tomorrow?" Piper felt Leo nod his head. They went silent for a moment enjoying the breeze pass by. "School's almost out. Can you believe it?" Piper asked breaking the sweet silence. "Nope." Leo said. "Time is passing us by, only one year left of this place." Leo said beginning to stand up. "You want to leave?" Piper asked looking up at him. "It's past 12 we'll be late." He said reaching out his hand. "I didn't mean the park I meant, 'this place'." Piper said as she stood up. "Oh..." Leo shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure yet." He said tossing their garbage from the top of the playground. He turned back to face her, "All I know is I'm not going anywhere without you." She smiled as he kissed her sweetly. "Cmon, babe. Let's get back to school." Leo said as they parted. He grabbed her hand and pushed her into his lap as the two whisked down the slide and walked back up to the rest of the school day.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Song Lyrics "Lucky Star" by Primadonna. Hope you enjoyed that! Once again sorry for the insanely long wait. Eeeeiiiiikkk –Mela  
  
Harass me to update if you have to. AIM: mela stfu YIM: magical_mela333 MSN: Look at my profile thingy. 


End file.
